Watcher
by siren
Summary: In the future the world exists in absolute peace, ruled by their Queen. But that doesn't stop those who don't agree with the way they are ruled to go back into the past to try to kill her before she ever even could defend herself. so she is protected by a
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes- I know I know, what am I doing starting another story?! Well, I this is based on a dream that I had sometime in August, and I had to finally put in into words. I hope you like it, and be sure to read my other stories!  
  
**  
  
Have you ever been walking down the street, and sworn you heard an echo to your footsteps, but when you turn around you see that you are alone? Or have you felt like you were being watched, you know, the creepy feeling you get when you just KNOW that you are not alone, and someone is looking at you, but no one is there? Then you might have an idea of what it is I go through day after day. You see...I know that someone is following me. I am well aware of the fact that I am never alone, and that just out of sight is a person that I have never met, yet I know for a fact is there. My stalker.  
  
I haven't ever told anyone about the mysterious person that is my shadow, most likely because they would only think that I am paranoid. But I know that I'm not. I might not have ever seen him, or her, but I know that they're there, just like I know that the sun will rise in the east every morning, and that the moon orbits the sun.  
  
The strangest thing is that people are ordinarily deathly afraid at the mere thought that they might be followed. I have seen on movies what those horrible people sometimes do to their victims, and I know that I should be terrified and scared for my very life. But the strangest thing is…I'm not. Like a little child who knows that their parents are watching over them and because of that they are safe, I know that whoever it is out there is not going to hurt me. Like a parent watches over that child to keep them safe, so my stalker watches over me…at least that's my theory.  
  
The strangest thing is why would anyone bother? It's not like I'm ever in any danger or anything. I live with my family in the small town of Jubban, and nothing ever happens there. The most interesting thing that goes on is 'that's strange weather we're having' and that's what old people talk about all the time. So why would anyone bother to be the shield over me, protecting me from nothing? That's the one flaw in my theory, and it almost makes everything I think moot…almost.  
  
I can see my friend Molly waiting for me in front of the arcade where we were supposed to meet about 10 minutes ago. As usual I'm late, but I know she doesn't really mind. After all, we've been friends for so long that she's come to accept my tardiness as part of being me.  
  
"Hey, Usagi! You'll never believe it, but this new guy names Andrew started to work in the arcade today, and he is soooo hot!" She whispered in my ear when I was close enough, not waning this new boy to hear her.  
  
"Really?! That's great, it's about time we actually had something interesting happen here! Lets go get a sundae and check him out!" Usagi whispered back to her best friend.  
  
**  
  
Heero glanced over the head of Usagi as she walked into the arcade. Something was wrong…he could feel it. Looking closer at the surrounding area he saw what was wrong. There was a black shape on the top of an apartment building, hidden by the shadows. If he weren't looking for it, he would have never seen that the person was there.  
  
It wasn't like incidents like this were new to him, so he couldn't help but see the gun in the mans hand and immediately react. Lifting his gun out of his pocket, he jumped out of the tree he was hiding in. Using all of the stealth skills he possessed, he went unnoticed as he climbed the side of the building, and crept behind the man holding the gun.  
  
The man must not have known what happened as he slumped to the floor, a bullet hole in the back of his head.  
  
'Why don't they just give up already?' Heero wondered to himself. All of these people coming from the future to try to kill the woman who would become Queen someday. Trying to kill her when she was too young to defend herself. But he was there for her, protecting her from unseen terrors. She didn't even know that her life was in constant danger, or that there had been so many unsuccessful attempts to end it. She thought that she was a normal danger, and that nothing happened around her, and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Using the time travel device that Sentsuna gave his when she first sent him to do his job, he made sure that all of the remains of the man and his presence were gone forever, and this little incident would never have anything come from it.  
  
Pulling his hood to his cloak a little closer to his face, he went off to watch the girl that so much depended on.  
  
**  
  
I hope you liked it. Make sure to review if you ever want me to write any more!  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com if you have any questions or comments. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note:

Hello everyone! This is siren, and no, contrary to common belief…I'm not dead. I've merely been so busy with college and work and everything, I haven't even had time to think about my stories, let alone work on writing them. Plus there was the problem of getting a horrible writers block, as well as completely losing confidence in my writing ability. I know that I suck, and I guess that just started to bother me. And due to that fact, I didn't want to work on my stories any more because I felt like they were just cluttering up and there's a lot of bad stuff here already without me adding my stuff to it.

However, I was checking up on the new stats option today, and for the first time in a long while I checked up on the stats for my stories. And I gotta say, I'd completely forgotten that people actually once upon a time liked to read what I had written. And with this stunning realization, I came to the decision that if I needed to, I could try my hand at writing one more time.

My dilemmas and reasons for this note are two-fold. The first one being I will need to work on only one story, as I don't have time to start writing five at the same time. And also due to my personal pride, I would need to completely rewrite it, so I can be satisfied with my story from the beginning. The second part of my problem is that since this will obviously take a lot of work, I need to know which story I should choose. While I may want to work on one, there might be many more people out there who have just been waiting for me to come back from the dead and work on a different one.

So this is the deal, if you want me to work on this story, review and tell me. Also, you can email me at a review will get one point, an email two, and I'll tally them up to make the final decision. So if you want to hear more, or find out what I have in store for this story, let me know. It could be your only chance as I never thought that I could actually come back from the dead. It's a shock to me as much as anyone. And if no one wants me to work on my stories…well…I have other things to do and really don't need to do this whole coming back thing.

Thanks for your help, sorry for the long note, and I'm looking forward to your input!

Ja!

siren


End file.
